Butterfly Events
There are currently three possible types of Butterfly limited-time events: Set-Flower, Wisp Events and Flower per Butterfly Events. Each of them has its own game mechanics and Attraction Flowers. So far only the Leafwing Set-Flower Event has come back for a second time. Set-Flower Events were introduced first. Later on, along with the Shamrock set, introduced the Wisp Mother. The Flower per Butterfly Events was the last type of limited-time butterfly event to be added. So far usually the three event types rotate in a predictable pattern: Set-Flower Event – Wisp Event – Flower per Butterfly Event. Usually events start around 9–12 pm UTC and end 8–12 am UTC, and the days of the week depend on the amount of butterflies the event set has. The game itself shows a countdown time in the upper left corner with the days left. On the last day it'll show the hours and minutes left. After the end of a Butterfly Event all unused event attraction flowers in your Inventory will be converted to automatically. The amount of honeydew you'll receive depends on the selling value of the attraction flowers. Attraction Flowers sent as Special Gift and left unopened until the event has ended will be converted to the amount of Flutterbucks it did cost in the Shop. Butterflies introduced by this kind of event are limited and only available through incubation during event time. As soon as the event is over, they can come around again as Special Visitors, if none of this species was attracted previously, and bought with Flutterbucks. To get more individuals to fuse to full level, you need either another butterfly with the Special Ability to lay an egg for free or you let the already attracted individual lay eggs for Flutterbucks. Past Butterfly Events * : Leafwing (leafwing|settype}} Event) * : Perisama (perisama|settype}} Event) * : Shamrock (shamrock|settype}} Event) * : Tsubasa (tsubasa|settype}} Event) * : Nawab (nawab|settype}} Event) * : Admiral (admiral|settype}} Event) * : Fantasma (fantasma|settype}} Event) * : Festive (festive|settype}} Event) * : Birdwing (birdwing|settype}} Event) * : Aphrodite (aphrodite|settype}} Event) * : Acraea (acraea|settype}} Event) * : Quetzal (quetzal|settype}} Event) * : Colotis (colotis|settype}} Event) * : Jezebel (jezebel|settype}} Event) * : Metalmark (metalmark|settype}} Event) * : Forester (forester|settype}} Event) * : Skipper (skipper|settype}} Event) * : Cracker (cracker|settype}} Event) * : Majutsu (majutsu|settype}} Event) * : Hairstreak (hairstreak|settype}} Event) * : Silverbell (silverbell|settype}} Event) * : Brahman (brahman|settype}} Event) * : Venus (venus|settype}} Event) * : Ostara (ostara|settype}} Event) * : Juno (juno|settype}} Event) * : Nyeupe (nyeupe|settype}} Event) * : Azure (azure|settype}} Event) * : Pilpintu (pilpintu|settype}} Event) * : Otono (otono|settype}} Event) * : Muertos (muertos|settype}} Event) * : Aurum (aurum|settype}} Event) * : Tinsel (tinsel|settype}} Event) * : Papalotl (papalotl|settype}} Event) * : Amore (amore|settype}} Event) * : Ziana (ziana|settype}} Event) * : Odyssey (odyssey|settype}} Event) * : Roho (roho|settype}} Event) * : Starlight (starlight|settype}} Event) * : Ryuu (ryuu|settype}} Event) * : Senja (senja|settype}} Event) * : Babochka (babochka|settype}} Event) * : Vuelo (vuelo|settype}} Event) * : Salji (salji|settype}} Event) * : Maxime (maxime|settype}} Event) * : Masque (masque|settype}} Event) * : Sundarata (sundarata|settype}} Event) * : Lencten (lencten|settype}} Event) * : Escolha (escolha|settype}} Event) * : Liberty (liberty|settype}} Event) * : Daystar (daystar|settype}} Event) * : Statera (statera|settype}} Event) * : Tenebris (tenebris|settype}} Event) * : Amber (amber|settype}} Event) * : Icicle (icicle|settype}} Event) * : Outback (outback|settype}} Event) * : Yunqi (yunqi|settype}} Event) * : Primavera (primavera|settype}} Event) * : Arbor (Arbor|settype}} Event) * : Helios (Helios|settype}} Event) * : Majesty (Majesty|settype}} Event) * : Europa (Europa|settype}} Event) * : Fiesta (Fiesta|settype}} Event) * : Juhua (Juhua|settype}} Event) * : Mehndi (Mehndi|settype}} Event) * : Aurora (Aurora|settype}} Event) * : Civitas (Civitas|settype}} Event) * : Anteros (Anteros|settype}} Event) * : Oir (Oir|settype}} Event) * : Praesidio (Praesidio|settype}} Event) * : Pequena (Pequena|settype}} Event) * Kaleidoscope (Kaleidoscope|settype}} Event) * Apani (Apani|settype}} Event) * Qiao (Qiao|settype}} Event) * Ferias (Ferias|settype}} Event) * Hua (hua|settype}} Event) Notes * During there is a very, very, very low chance to attract butterflies from past events by random in the incubator. * During Set-Flower Events it was possible to attract past event butterflies by using a 10% Event Attraction Flower (or any other, that can fail) together with 100% Size and Rarity flowers, if the specific combination isn't present in already unlocked sets. Category:Events